


Once upon a time....

by MalecHeline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dark witch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Ice Princess, It's Not What It Seems, Knight Aline, Nature, Other fairy tale influences, Princess Helena, Queen of light has been cursed, Storytime, Suprising ending I hope, True Love, curse, fairy tale, heart of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecHeline/pseuds/MalecHeline
Summary: "Now then! We will begin. The story begins, like all good stories begin, with a beautiful princess and her cursed existence. Or were it thrillers that started that way? Huh, never thought about that. Don’t worry though, sweetheart, this one is gonna end well!Anyways, let’s get to it! In a faraway land where the once flowing rivers were now frozen over and the mighty green trees were now an icy white, a princess was sitting on her throne, staring out over the wondrous land that was once so full of life. She looked out over the kingdom filled with snow, ice and stillness, watching as the tiny artic rabbit jumped through the even whiter snow. She would’ve smiled, if she knew how to, but instead she just looked through her oceanic blue eyes, wondering what it would be like to be this free."Fairy tale AU with a twist in the end





	Once upon a time....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).

> Helloo :(( this is my last fic and I'm honestly sad right now. This has been so much fun and I've done so many awesome fics through these past weeks. I've also written so much and I'm so proud of myself for that. I want to thank @maiaslightwood for organising this and bringing us all together, cause I had a blast!! Thank you sooo much! Now I hope people will enjoy my last fic, cause it was kind of difficult to come up with and write (fairy tales always are) but I really like it! Especially the ending ;) I wish I could write it a little longer, but I don't have much time... maybe i'll edit it one day! This fills in the prompt: Fairy tale. 
> 
> Tw//sick mother, threatening of life (I don't really know what other trigger warnings to apply, if you see any missing please tell me @maiaheline on twitter or comment it on here)

Now then! We will begin. The story begins, like all good stories begin, with a beautiful princess and her cursed existence. Or were it thrillers that started that way? Huh, never thought about that. Don’t worry though, sweetheart, this one is gonna end well!

Anyways, let’s get to it! In a faraway land where the once flowing rivers were now frozen over and the mighty green trees were now an icy white, a princess was sitting on her throne, staring out over the wondrous land that was once so full of life. She looked out over the kingdom filled with snow, ice and stillness, watching as the tiny artic rabbit jumped through the even whiter snow. She would’ve smiled, if she knew how to, but instead she just looked through her oceanic blue eyes, wondering what it would be like to be this free. The princess, better known as the ice princess, wasn’t the most pleasant to be around, always saddened by the ice in her heart and cruel to her people that wanted to warm her up. The long blond ruler of the magical kingdom wasn’t always like this, she wasn’t born with the coldness in her heart. Once upon a time in her life when the princess was just simply a child, a kid filled with hope and dreams, she had been the happiest of all of the kingdom. The most joyous creature the land had ever known, her heart was filled with love and praise. Raised by the beauty that was the queen of light. Giving back whenever someone was in need and giving away smiles as if they could heal every illness in the kingdom. But one day something drastically changed.

You see, the kingdom while currently being in slumber was once a place full of wondering travelers, hopeful civilians and kind foreigners. The kingdom stood for peace, for kindness and for a place every person could feel a sense of home. But some were jealous of that.

At the other end of the long, but fickle road, a different queen lived her life. Nicknamed the Dark witch, and as the name already explains, her heart was a little less forgiving and a little more darkened. She had taken it upon herself to make the lives of others miserable, turning every healthy growing rose into the bitterness she felt in her heart. Not thinking about what the terrible consequences could be, only thinking of draining it of its power. Both kingdoms lived in harmony for centuries, only knowing about each other’s existence, but something changed when the sweet innocent princess had somehow wandered through the forgotten woods, following a rabbit through its trek. Stepping feet in the place she wasn’t allowed, warned by her mother not to enter, but lured by the curiosity of the rabbit and the dark trees. The second her toes touched the dark underground she was watched, watched like a hawk through an glass bowl, dark eyes staring deeply into it, waiting for her to make a wrong move. The princess got more terrified the longer she walked into the forest.

“Hello?” she asked, wandering if someone was there. No answer. She walked further, searching for the tiny bunny that had escaped her arms and went into the dark, deep, black woods not knowing where it went. The princess took small steps, one feet before the other, when she heard rustling in a bush, she stepped closer to look and as she moved over, the bunny jumped out, scaring her in the process.

“Oh, it’s you,” the princess said relieved. She went over to where the rabbit was grazing the unusual dark grass and pulled her into her tiny arms.

“What’s this?” she wondered out loud, looking at a beautiful icy blue rose, a dark hue shining around it. She plucked it softly, careful of the thorns and the hue disappeared. She stuck the rose in her dress pocket and quickly walked out of the terrifying woods, back to the place where the grass felt heavenly against her toes and the flowers were more colorful than she’d ever seen before. _Not knowing what she had done._

After the unexpected turn that day had taken, everything seemed to still be in order. The birds will still chirping, the bees were still buzzing and the queen was still healthily ruling the kingdom.

One day though, the queen had gotten awfully sick and had asked for her now nineteen year old daughter to stay by her bedside. She still had so much left to teach her, so much left to say to her, but her time was running out. She caressed the long blond hair of the princess, making her feel safe all over again, when she whispered something close to her heart.

“Be the person I always wanted you to be, my darling.”

The princess got tears in her eyes, as she listened to her mother’s last words. She wouldn’t let go of the loose grip of her mother, still holding her almost ice cold hands in hers. There must be something that she could do, the princess thought sadly, waiting for the teardrop to roll over her fair face. She kneeled down by her mother, holding her tightly as she felt her breathing slowing down, there must be something she could do! The princess insisted again, yelling through her mind, but holding it together for her fragile mother. 

“Please, mother,” she whispered into the emptiness of the room, feeling her mother’s presence lessen by the second. “There must be something,” the princess mumbled as she pulled on her necklace with the blue rose petal on it.

_“Oh there is,”_ she suddenly heard an iron voice speak.

“Who is there?” the princess said, voice breaking.

“_I think you know who I am_,” the voice said again. “_I’m here to help you, princess.”_

The princess was silent, listening for any sign of the unknown voice, waiting for them to continue, but they didn’t. The voice was gone.

“How?” the princess decided to ask.

Suddenly as soon as she had spoken a figure appeared right in front of her eyes. She couldn’t find the words to describe this tall figure, wearing cloths of dark material around her.

_“I can make sure, your dear mother doesn’t die, my sweet princess,”_ the figure said.

“How?” the princess asked again.

_“Ever heard of magic?”_ they said, twirling their fingers as sparks appeared at the tips of them.

The princess kept quiet, looking back down at her mother, who had closed her eyes, taking a few last breaths.

“I’ll do anything!” she quickly blurred out.

_“Anything?”_

“Yes, anything. Please don’t let my mother die!”

_“You’re wish is my command,”_ the figure smiled devilishly. _“Just know you will have to pay for my magic.”_

“I’ll give you every piece of gold we own,” the princess begged desperately.

_“I don’t want your money,”_ the figure spat in distaste.

“What would you want?” the princess asked, voice as small as ever. “Anything,” she whispered.

“_I want your heart, I want your hope and your dreams, I want your joy_,” they explained, leaving the princess in shock.

“Helena,” the queen whispered soothingly.

“Mom?”

“Don’t,” her mom whispered, and slowly closed her eyes again, knowing that this would be the last time she opened them. The princess looked at her through soaking eyes, tears falling down her soft face, unable to mutter anything but: “Do it, please safe her.”

The figure smirked at the words that were being spoken and in one swift move, she twirled her hand, gaining all the energy she needed. A black smoky cloud formed underneath her feet, taking over the entire room. The princess watched with tearful eyes how it took her mother from her arms and pulled her up in the sky. The cloud grew larger and larger until it soaked the mother up, and spitting her back out, now with an icy glow around her body, still not moving one bit.

“You’d heal her!” the princess screamed, realizing she’d been deceived.

_“I told you I wouldn’t let her die,”_ the figure smiled. _“She alive and breathing, just in a…. trance.”_

“Bring her back!” the princess demanded through the tears, but knowing she already lost.

_“Now…. Where were we?” _The figure flew over to where the princess was still kneeling on the bed, they moved their fingers slowly to the chest of the princess. Knowing what was about to be done.

The cries of the princess were heard thousands and thousands of miles away, awakening every civilian in its reach, letting them know something terrible had happened.

_“Only by the true love’s eyes,”_ the figure had whispered before disappearing in thin air. The curse was done. The green trees, turned into white oaks, the green grass became covered with the whitest and coldest snow and the animals ran out of the land as fast as they could, before they were hit by the first snowstorm the kingdom had ever known. The princess’ heart was made of ice and so was her kingdom.

_Only by the true love’s eyes_

The knight had travelled far and wide to find this exact place, but was thrown off guard by the changes the scenery had went through. She had come running towards the princess that had cried and shaken up the entire kingdom with her ache. Everyone heard what happened, the queen was dead and the princess had taken over her reign with an unusual icy grip. The knight was familiar with the land, but by the looks of it everything had changed. The kingdom was covered by an entire blanket of ice, no presence of anything alive anymore. The knight wouldn’t give up, though, she looked far into the land and saw the queen’s castle from afar. Deciding to take the risk as she started walking through the heavy snow. The princess needed her help and she was no where near giving up.

As the knight came further and further into the kingdom, the air became chillier, as if the closer to the heart, the colder it got. Not letting that stop her as she graveled through the snow, placing one leg in front of the other, in an awfully slow pace, knowing reaching the castle would be her main priority.

After hours of wandering in the snow, the knight finally found her destination, only to be expected by many guards, dragging her inside.

“I’m here to help the princess!” she yelled at them, but they only laughed in her face, dragging her further into the ice castle. Both guards held her tightly by her arms, moving her inside the castle with force.

“I need to speak to the princess!” she begged again, now getting one of the guards to at least look at her.

“Why do you need the princess?” one had asked, voice as low as she could imagine.

“I was called here,” the knight explained, feeling her arms again as the guards loosened their grips.

“When?”

“On the night it happened, the princess’ cries brought me here,” the knight replied. Both guards looked at each other, nodded their heads and grabbed her back by the arms, shoving her further down the hallway.

The next thing the knight knew, she was being pushed to the ground, in front of some throne, but as she looked up to the eyes of her prosecutor, she saw a beautifully smiling blond woman, wearing the most gorgeous floral dress she’d ever seen. But as if it had been a holograph, it had disappeared and an icy woman with cold eyes and dark clothing looked at her instead.

“Princess,” the knight said, bowing down.

“What do you think you’re doing in my kingdom?”

“I’m here to rescue it.”

“From what?” her voice sounded through the entire room, demeaning, yet demanding.

“From this reign of ice,” the knight’s voice wavered as she spoke.

“No one tells me how I should reign my kingdom!” the princess yelled out, angry by the mere thought.

“Of course not, princess.”

“But you just did,” she accused, standing up from her throne, circling the guards and lastly the knight, inspecting their gear and holding her head up high.

“I’m sorry, princess,” the knight mumbled, not looking at the princess.

“Guards!” the princess yelled. “Throw her in the cellar,” she simply said waving towards the guards.

“Princess!” the knight yelled before the princess was out of sight. The princess was caught off guard and quickly turned around, now successfully looking in the knight’s eyes. The room around her started flickering, she looked around as she saw her old kingdom return, and reverse the clock the cruel witch had started. She shook her head and everything had returned to ice. She carefully stepped closer, looking further into the reflection in the knight’s eyes. Seeing herself, her true self for the first time in what felt like centuries.

“What’s happening?” the princess asked as she came closer and closer. She held out her hand, reaching forward to the knight’s face and deeply staring into her eyes.

“I came to rescue you, princess,” the knight uttered. The knight didn’t know what was happening as the princess stared into her deep eyes, she felt the sense of knowing deep in her heart. As if she was being lured her for a purpose and one purpose only. She had gone through weather and storms, had travelled for years on end, had overcome multiple obstacles just to stand here before her.

“Let me free you,” the knight whispered, motioning towards the two guards. The princess looked at the tight grip and waved her hand around, freeing the knight. The knight reached her fingertips out to the princess and the second they touched a shock wave could be felt through the kingdom.

“What’s happening?” the princess asked, her hand clutching her heart. The knight could not explain why, but she reached out to the princess again, now holding her warm hand on her chest, trying to defrost the princess’ icy heart. As the feeling became too much, the princess fainted, falling into the arms of the knight. The guards were already back on their feet ready to execute the knight who had presumably murdered the princess, when a light beam shot out through her chest and lit the room. The knight held the princess tightly against her body, warming her up even more. The light beam became bigger and bigger and the guards looked up as they felt tiny droplets fall on their helmets. The castle was melting. As the knight looked at the waking princess, embracing the castle with her light, she smiled. This was her fate. The princess softly woke up to a the melting ice around her. She felt like her emotions had returned to its rightful owner and her life was somehow hopeful again. She shoot up from where she was leaning against the mighty knight and got up from the ground, running over towards the window, looking at the dripping trees and melting snow. Everything was melting, the princess realized. The life the kingdom once knew was coming back. She wanted to cry of happiness and glee, but soon felt the sharp pain present in her chest.

“Ah,” she groaned and moaned out clutching her chest. The knight was at her side in seconds, asking through their eyes.

“My mother,” the princess breathed out, pulling back and stumbling over to the a particular room. As she opened the door, she found a grumbling queen, coughing up the musty air she had breathed in through the years.

“Mom!” the princess yelled and ran in the arms of her mother, squeezing her tight as if she’d disappear if she didn’t. The knight came running after her and watching as the queen reunited with her princess.

“Thank you, knight,” the queen spoke.

“Only did what I was destined to do,” she replied.

“What about the witch?” the princess asked.

“I think that even her heart has warmed up a little,” the queen uttered as she looked out the window to the witch’s castle, its dark hue turning into a bright green. Hopefully being healed from the darkness in her heart, by no truer love than the princess and the knight.

And that was the story of the most courageous knight of all the land, who through her braveness and care, rescued an entire kingdom from the dark and cold hands of the evil witch. And the princess and the knight lived happily ever after.

***

“Isn’t that a little anticlimactic?” Helen asked from the doorframe.

“Love stories can never be anticlimactic, I’ll have you know,” Aline argued softly, not wanting to wake up the small, sleeping child in her arms. 

“Most of the times the mighty hero has to do a lot more work than travel to some castle, through a few snowstorms,” Helen smirked. “And the evil witch being defeated so easily? Seems unrealistic.”

“Are you questioning my amazing storytelling?” Aline asked offended, forcing her eyes away from her angel and now looking at her beautiful wife.

“Oh no, not at all, mighty knight,” Helen smirked and walked over Aline that had seated herself on the big fluffy chair they had put into the baby room. “You know at one point, you’re going to have to stop telling her this story, the ending might be sweet, but the awful evil witch doesn’t seem very nice,” Helen stated as she looked at the tiny bundle of joy in the arms of her wife.

“Amaya will forever love this story,” Aline argued softly, smiling as the baby’s mouth opened slightly at hearing her name. “Besides, she’s too small to remember what I told her.”

“That’s what you hope,” Helen sat, scooching down next to Aline, watching their tiny baby in her arms. She wrapped her own arm around Aline and smiled at their little human.

“I don’t have blue eyes,” she whispered to Aline, not taking her eyes off their baby. "So your story is incorrect."

“Who told you this story was about you? This is a beautiful story about the most amazing and brave knight, who gave up everything to be with princess Helena and would fight for her if she could.”

“Helena? Seriously?” Helen judged, wiping off some of the spit that Amaya had around her mouth.

“A beautiful name indeed,” Aline answered, turning her face to her wife, asking for a kiss. Helen wanted to refuse, to pull her head away, but when Aline was looking at her like that, smiling at her with those eyes, she couldn’t help but lean down and kiss those soft lips.

“I love you princess Helena,” Aline whispered against her lips.

“I love you my mighty knight.”

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you liked it please leave a comment or a kudo!


End file.
